


fall in love with you, sweetheart

by cool_potato



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canon What Canon, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, Gaara feels, Gaara is Bad at Feelings (Naruto), I don't even saw anime or read manga, M/M, Mild Language, POV Gaara (Naruto), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gaanaru - Freeform, gaara is a pretty good cinnamon roll, narugaa - Freeform, naruto is bad too, Русский | Russian, люблю вас, мои милые придурки влюблены, наруто рулит, не благодарите, но передумал, пожалуйста не бейте мы хорошие, почему так мало годного контента по НаруГаа на ао3?, фикбук отстой, я дарю прекрасному руфандому мою ужасную работу, я писал это два гребаных месяца, я ужасен в тегах, я хотел выложить это на фикбуке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_potato/pseuds/cool_potato
Summary: - я... не очень хорош в "чувствах", - признается гаара, - и я не уверен, что значит любовь, - наруто дёргается и пытается вырваться, он, очевидно, не хочет даже думать об отказе, но гаара впивается ногтями в кожу и поднимает раскрытую ладонь в знаке "стоп". узумаки замирает, как олень в свете фар. - но если бы я мог описать свои чувства к тебе, то это, вероятно, было бы именно этим словом. я- я не знаю. мне жаль.илипять раз, когда гаара назвал наруто другом, и один раз, когда он признался в любви.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	fall in love with you, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> привет, нас зовут тоши!! давайте будем считать что это наш первый фанфик, окей?? (обоже как забыть кошмар, который мы писали на фикбуке, кАк.....)
> 
> в любом случае, это наш первый фанфик по наруто и мы такое ленивое дерьмо, что изучали канон только по чужим историям или викифандому. а кто не?? и динамика гаанару действительно захватывающая. как---- от врагов к друзьям к возлюбленным??
> 
> изначально мы хотели опубликовать это на английском, но, святые макарошки, вы видели сложность текста? мы не уверены, что сможем его вызубрить даже на русском. капец ,_,
> 
> в любом случае, не обсуждайте нас за это дерьмо, пожалуйста!! всякий раз когда мы пытаемся писать что-либо отдаленно серьезное, выходит вот это. множество. множество. метафор.
> 
> жопа да
> 
> посвящаю это нашей единственной и неповторимой самой милой и лучшей на свете  
> камелии  
> ...и всем нашим кактусам-детям. и суккуленту кураме. и фиттонии эшли.
> 
> не судите строго и напишите комментарии, даже если они будут на другом языке!!  
> мы любим вас❤️❤️❤️💖

//ХхХх.0.1.0.хХхХ//

в первый раз это происходит после вторжения в коноху; гаара лежит на земле разбитый и чертовски усталый, мама— _шукаку_ еле слышно бормочет где-то в глубине его сознания, и гаара может только смотреть на небо. шаркающий звук ползущего тела вырывает его из задумчивости и заставляет злится, так сильно злиться, что не хватает сил. но мам— шукаку молчит впервые, такой тихий и незаметный; а наруто почему-то пылает своей глупой решимостью спасти и исправить каждый кусочек никчемного мира.

— уйди от меня, — впервые повышает голос гаара. — убирайся от меня _прочь!_

ему страшно, потому что кто-то победил его, гаару но сабаку, и если этот кто-то — наруто, ну, кто может винить его за панику? это наруто узумаки, черт возьми, тот, кто всегда делает невозможное. так что, может быть, он сейчас встанет и просто прикончит его к шукаковой матери. 

блондин все равно ползёт, словно не слышит, и в глазах у него плещется что-то подозрительно похожее на жалость. это раздражает. гаара чувствует, как песок поднимается вместе с его дыханием, медленно направляясь в сторону узумаки. в глазах наруто жалость, так много ненужной глупой жалости и сострадания—

 _нет,_ понимает гаара, _это не жалость. это понимание._ для осознания такой простой линии уходит около минуты, пока наруто не подползает настолько близко, чтобы вложить кончики своих пальцев в холодную ладонь гаары. песок рефлекторно дёргается, но как-то вяло, лениво, не чуя беды.

гаара глубоко выдыхает, потому что он был неприкосновенен, если ты хочешь жить. гаара в смятении, почему он позволяет крикливому блондину дотрагиваться до себя, и- и- и чувства такие _странные,_ гааре кажется, что он просто задыхается от чего-то странного в груди—

— я не уйду, — сердито сообщает наруто из последних сил. — я не уйду и заставлю тебя стать моим другом!

гаара чувствует, что давление в груди нарастает, распространяясь в горло, сдавливая его, выжимая непривычно рваное дыхание. (гаара не хочет признаваться, но он действительно на грани истерики со всем этим дерьмом вокруг). он хочет накричать на блондина, вызвать свой песок, приказать наруто убираться подальше, но с губ срывается жалкий всхлип. как же гаара ненавидит себя прямо сейчас.

— друзья? — недоверчиво выдыхает он, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. — даже после всего, что я сделал?

этот вопрос действительно беспокоит гаару, потому что, очевидно, такой монстр как он не заслу— не _нуждается_ в друзьях. _друзья — это слабость,_ шепчет шукаку, _друзья делают тебя бессильным._ а наруто все равно улыбается, будто не только что получил один или два перелома кости, будто не только что свалился на землю от переутомления и воспоминаний сотен клонов. 

гаара чувствует, что неприятный давящий шар поднимается выше по горлу.

— даже если ты так не считаешь, — предельно серьёзно говорит наруто, прижимая руку к некрасивой ране на боку. впервые в жизни гаара не чувствует удовлетворения от удара, и это на самом деле действительно очень странно. — даже если ты не считаешь себя моим другом, я _буду_ им.

гаара моргает. солнечный свет блестит на золотых волосах узумаки, отражается от головной повязки и слепит гааре глаза. (нет, он отворачивается определенно не от красоты наруто, об этом даже думать глупо!) и улыбка у наруто слишком яркая, чтобы на неё можно было смотреть. 

— значит, ты будешь моим другом? — потрясённо шепчет гаара, чувствуя себя таким переполненным. слово «друг» чувствуется очень странно, перекатывается на языке непривычным слогом, урчит под рёбрами непонятными эмоциями. гааре хочется кричать, хочется плакать, рвать и метать, но все, что получается — только шокировано смотреть на узумаки. 

«друг», - молча уверяет себя гаара, «друг», - повторяет он с равным промежутком времени. привыкнуть к этой мысли поразительно легко, будто она всегда гноилась на поверхности, заражая окружающую среду. может быть, если гаара станет таким же, как наруто... 

может быть, он сможет стать великим. может быть, он сможет найти друзей. это звучит действительно... хорошо.

//XxXx.0.2.0.xXxX//

во второй раз это происходит, когда канкуро, гаара и темари как-то становятся учителями академии, но гаара совершенно точно не может понять, кто доверил ему заботу о детях. это звучит так абсурдно, что однажды вечером гаара слышит, как канкуро и темари смеются над этим. 

может быть, просто может быть, наруто знает об обучении и взаимодействии с детьми больше, чем гаара. вот только гордость и огромное эго шукаку мешают — не подойти, не спросить, даже стоять рядом не особо уютно. демон шевелится у гаары под кожей, смахивает хвостом очередную кучу песка и ехидно фыркает.

и только когда все ученики, кроме одной маленькой девочки, сбегают от него к брату и сестре (канкуро и темари, должно быть, смеялись ещё больше, чем раньше), гаара понимает, что это уже предел. мацури застенчивая, но смелая, и она заслуживает учителя лучшего, чем он.

поэтому тут есть только один выход — спросить наруто. гаара чувствует себя совершенно униженным. так нечестно! - думает он, они всегда сбегают! и наруто смотрит с веселыми искорками в глазах, и темари с канкуро опять смеются и— и— и—! 

гаара делает медленный глубокий вдох и такой же медленный выдох, берет себя в руки и, пока даже мацури не ушла от него, выпаливает:

— ты должен помочь мне.

это звучит как приказ, и гаара чувствует некоторое количество вины, хотя шукаку хихикает на заднем плане ментального ландшафта и корчит рожи. но наруто, кажется, понимает, что гаара просто не умеет по-другому, кивает и улыбается так ярко, что это слепит. гаара старается не отводить взгляд.

— конечно, я помогу тебе! все что хочешь, даттебайо! — выкрикивает наруто, поднимая кулак в воздух. от его голоса в груди гаары что-то вибрирует, что-то непонятное и неизведанное, и гааре хочется слушать этот голос так часто, как только можно. ( _если бы у тебя был такой голос_ , - надменно сообщает гаара шукаку, - _я бы пошёл за тобой на край света_ ). — мы же друзья!

под рёбрами у гаары расцветает тепло, наруто улыбается ещё ярче, и солнце все ещё отражается в его золотых волосах огненными вспышками. гаара поправляет тыкву с песком и сдерживает расползающиеся в неуклюжей улыбке губы.

— верно, — соглашается гаара, и наруто, кажется, способен взорваться от радости. — друзья.

//ХхХх.0.3.0.хХхХ//

а потом наруто спасает его. ну, не наруто в целом, но наруто в частности. акацуки похитили его и извлёкли шукаку. это было больно, это было пусто, невыносимо пусто, а потом он у— у— _умер_ , и даже мысли о смерти вызывают неконтролируемый приступ паники. в смерти было так темно, так холодно, так— так _одиноко_ , и гаара _просто—_ просто не хочет думать об этом! 

а потом приходит наруто со своей спасательной бригадой и спасает его. в который чертов раз? наруто уже спас его. от него самого, от ненависти, от деревни. сколько можно? бабушка чиё отдаёт за гаару жизнь. это странно и непривычно, потому что, боже, кому когда-либо было хоть какое-то дело до его жизни? даже если он чертов казекаге, это чертовски-чертовски странно. 

гаара отводит взгляд от могилы чиё и пристально смотрит на наруто. тот улыбается немного грустно, но выглядит как-то растерянно, неуютно. гаара отводит взгляд и думает, что не заслужил этого - всего, что ему дают. не заслужил своих брата и сестру, не заслужил того, чтобы кто-то отдавал за него жизнь, не заслужил наруто и всех его друзей; он же _монстр_ , монстры не заслужи—

— о чем ты думаешь? — неловко спрашивает узумаки, поводя плечами. гаара с вопросом выгибает бровь. — ты выглядишь очень грустно, — наруто поворачивается и смотрит гааре прямо в глаза, так пристально, так пронизывающе, что нет сил убежать. — что тебя гложет?

и— и— и гаара просто не выдерживает, просто— просто сжимает рукав рыжей куртки в своих трясущихся пальцах и рыдает так сильно, как только может. говорит, что не заслужил, говорит, что он просто монстр, говорит, что он ужасный, ужасный, ужасный, и почему все делают это для него, ведь он такой— _такой—_

— слушай сюда, — бормочет наруто, хватая гаару за руки, отдирая дрожащие пальцы от своей одежды. — ты не монстр, даже если ты считаешь по-другому. ты изменился, разве ты не видишь? разве ты не заметил, сколько людей пришло, когда ты у— умер? они пришли, потому что ты не монстр, а гаара из сунагакуре, их казекаге, их друг, — голос у наруто дрожит, он издаёт влажный смешок и пытается улыбнуться. — ты не монстр, ты изменился, и я так сильно горжусь тобой. потому что ты мой друг. потому что ты прекрасный и сильный человек, и ты заставляешь людей восхищаться тобой. не монстр, слышишь?

гаара тихо всхлипывает и крепко зажмуривается, потому что у него нет сил смотреть в голубые глаза наруто, потому что у него просто нет сил терпеть этот выворачивающий душу взгляд.

— потому что я твой друг, — еле слышно повторяет он, вжимая голову в плечи. «а ты мой самый драгоценный человек, мой первый друг, — мрачно думает гаара и сжимает чужие ладони крепче в своих. — и я тебя никогда не отпущу, даже в смерть». 

//ХхХх.0.4.0.хХхХ//

гаара — полководец четвёртой дивизии союзных сил шиноби, и ему так смешно, что он просто не может удержать губы от насмешливой ухмылки. вот только если кто и видит эту ухмылку, все равно не воспринимает ее как смех, - гаара же камень, стоический, бесчувственный. 

внизу стоят тысячи шиноби из скрытых деревень, такие крохотные с постамента, похожие на муравьев. их голоса похожи на голоса букашек, сердитых, копошащихся в прошлых обидах, разрывающих только что зажившие раны. гаара недовольно морщится.

песок слушается великолепно, после извлечения шукаку это приходит даже легче, потому что гааре не нужно сосредотачиваться на сдерживании своих кровожадных порывов, не нужно игнорировать рокочущий голос в своей голове, призывающий уничтожить всех в радиусе мили. гаара песком расталкивает ссорящихся и поднимает к небу руки.

— уже трижды мы сражались в мировых войнах за свои народы, за свои селения. мы губили друг друга, мы друг друга ненавидели. это ненависть породила жажду власти, а жажда власти породила меня, — шиноби замолкают, смотрят встревоженно и решительно, а гаара баюкает свою гордость, чертовски довольный собой. люди слушают его, люди будут идти за ним, люди признают его, и это то, о чем гаара мечтал с самого детства. — я был джинчуурики, воплощением ненависти и власти. и я ненавидел этот мир и людей, живущих в нем... я хотел уничтожить его своими руками.

гаара морщится, как от зубной боли, заталкивая горькие воспоминания подальше, пряча их в сейф в своём разуме. это действительно неприятно — помнить все, проходить через это снова и снова в своих кошмарах. но даже если бы и можно было бы стереть память, гаара бы отказался — его прошлое и ошибки, это то, что делает его самим собой, гаарой но сабаку, бывшим дзинчуурики шукаку, нынешним казекаге.

гаара продолжает, делая крохотный шаг вперёд, высматривая в лицах солдат то же, что он чувствует у себя под рёбрами — желание спасти своей мир и свою родину, свой народ и своих детей.

— то же самое акацуки хотят совершить сейчас. но один человек, ниндзя из скрытого листа, остановил меня. я был его врагом, а он оплакивал меня, я причинил ему боль, а он называл меня другом! он спас меня! мой враг, сой собрат, джинчуурики... он перенёс ты же боль, что и я, но эта боль не извратила его! - гаара говорит все громче, все торжественнее, прижимает руку к нагрудному жилету и излучает уверенность в своих словах. 

«я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, знаю, как тебе больно», - доверительно сообщает голос наруто в его голове, а перед глазами встаёт образ избитого блондина, лежащего на расстоянии вытянутой руки, так близко и так далеко; обессиленный. 

«ты заставил меня поволноваться!» - смеётся тот же голос, и гаара вспоминает прощание после его возрождения, крепкое пожатие мозолистой руки. 

— среди нас нет врагов, потому что мы все пострадали от рук акацуки! поэтому здесь нет песка, нет камня, нет листа, нет тумана и нет облака! есть только одни «шиноби»! — толпа солдат кричит громко, громче, чем тысячи песчаных бурь за пределами суны, громче, чем ночные ветра, бегущие по пустынным улицам деревень, громче, чем шторма, омывающие развалины узусио. — и если вы до сих пор держите свою обиду на песок, то когда война окончится, приходите и заберите мою голову взамен! наш враг пришёл за другом, который спас мою жизнь! — другом, первым, кто увидел в гааре не темное извращенное существо, не демона, а маленького мальчика, испуганного ненавистью яшамары с горьким привкусом обиды на весь мир. может быть, наруто был таким же раньше, горьким, ненавидящим всех и каждого, но отчаянно желающего, чтобы его признали. — если они заберут его, если мы им позволим это, нашему мира придёт конец! я хочу защитить его, и защитить наш мир! — голос у гаары нервно срывается, он хочет кричать громче, чтобы все услышали, услышали все его мысли и чувства, чтобы услышали и поняли, что он хочет только лучше. 

шиноби рокочут внизу, поднимают руки вверх, подбадривают гаару выкриками, и он чувствует расползающиеся в груди тепло и лёгкость, словно в любой момент может улететь. вот оно - счастье вперемешку с адреналином, торжественный смех пузырится у гаары в горле, но он сдерживает его сильнее, сжимает в комочек и прячет для будущего, думает, что сейчас абсолютно неподходящий момент.

— но я слишком молод, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно! - признает гаара, наклоняясь вперёд, словно желая докричаться до конца вселенной. — все вы, я прошу вашей помощи! 

толпа гудит, шумит решительно и удовлетворенно, разрывается на сотни и тысячи различных голосов, сливается в один гул войны. гаара снова поднимает руки к небу и пристально смотрит на свою дивизию, впитывая в себя из веру, их смелость и их желание победы. 

«наруто будет мной гордится», — понимает гаара и улыбается яростно, остро, кровожадно. ( _«так выглядит улыбка войны, — смеётся темари и похлопывает гаару по плечу. — ты был великолепен, братишка!»_ )

//ХхХх.0.5.0.хХхХ//

война окончена, кагуя запечатана, мадара мертв и все хорошо. наруто болезненный, слабый, но чертовски довольный исходом дел; каждый день пытается сбежать из больницы, чтобы выпить рамена у ичараку. гаара хочет смеяться от этого. наруто никогда не меняется, верно? 

джунин хатаке бродит возле палаты наруто со своей извращённой книжкой, недавно возвращенный эмо-мститель учиха подозрительно прячет в рукавах миски с едой. гаара стоит в коридоре и наблюдает этот маленький цирк будто бы из первого ряда. ( _голос шукаку внутри забытый, далёкий, надуманный много раз после извлечения, но иногда шепчущий осколки слов. "что ты можешь им дать? - мурлычет демон. - разве ты не видишь, как они счастливы без тебя?"_ )

гаара пытается улыбнуться, но губы неловко дрожат, непривыкшие. наруто лежит на больничной койке, его кожа почти неестественно сливается с белыми простынями. гааре хочется заставить выздороветь узумаки, потому что, боже, это неправильно, так не должно быть _и-_

у наруто на лице одна из самых ярких улыбок, которые гаара когда-либо видел. волосы у него стрижены, старые длинные пряди так слиплись в крови, что их пришлось практически откромсать. гаара стоически не думает, что узумаки выглядит так определенно лучше. нет, не думает.

\- привет, гаара! - кричит наруто, пугая персонал и крадущегося учиху. - ты пришел, чтобы сказать, что меня выпустили из этого ада? - где-то на заднем фоне злобно рычит медик-харуно, и губы гаары изгибаются в насмешливой улыбке. наруто съеживается и втягивает голову в плечи. - ты не можешь отрицать это, сакура! это место - _рассадник зла!_

гаара улыбается свободнее, шире, чем обычно. каждый изменился после четвертой войны шиноби, и гаара не был исключением. но наруто, казалось, был все тем же - громким, шутливым, безумно любящим рамен и своих друзей. приятно иметь в жизни какую-то константу, неизменность, что-то, за что можно уцепиться во время непредвиденной бури.

\- мне жаль тебя огорчать, наруто, - тянет гаара, складывая руки на груди и внутренне смеётся над выражением полного предательства на лице друга. - но тебе ещё нужно лечится. курама-сан не может исправить весь ущерб.

наруто бормочет себе под нос что-то о "гнусных предателях", "ленивых меховых шарах", "адских больницах" и укороченной версии лекции "жизнь без рамена - не жизнь". гаара просто ждёт, когда узумаки перестанет морщится от головной боли (вероятно, насылаемой "ленивым меховым шаром") и встанет с кровати. 

через некоторое время они медленно прогуливаются по заднему двору больницы с разрешения медперсонала. погода снаружи тихая, спокойная. ветер теребит золотые волосы узумаки, выглядящего чертовски непривычно без своей налобной повязки; птицы еле слышно щебечут песни и свистят туда сюда между собой; жизнь продолжается.

гаара наслаждается проходящим днём, небольшим перерывом между войной и кучей раздражающих документов в кабинете казекаге. наруто рядом идёт, прищурившись, растянув губы в довольной улыбке; вылитая лиса. усы-бакенбарды сморщились на щеках, тонкие, привычные, въевшиеся в личность наруто, как его знаменитый оранжевый костюм - ярко, цепко, не отодрать с клещами. 

\- знаешь, - начинает гаара, и голос у него неуверенный, неловкий. он просто не знает, что сказать, хотя репетировал речь перед зеркалом в ванной. все, что он придумал раньше, кажется глупостью, банальностью, дешевой фальшивкой. мусором. - я... я хотел сказать спасибо. за то, что спас мир, за то, что изменил меня и людей вокруг, за то, что заставил поверить, что мы чего-то стоим, за т-то-

гаара прерывается качая головой. наруто слушает внимательно, на лице у него решительная сосредоточенность вперемешку с мягкостью, будто он думает о чем-то важном и любимом. гаара сглатывает. 

\- спасибо, что стал героем, за то, что однажды пришел и перевернул вселенную с ног на голову, доказал, что каждый из нас может быть хорошим, - гаара шепчет, нерешительный. это так непохоже на его обычную речь, скорее детский лепет, свойственный ему в возрасте лет шести. это так... слабо, что гааре хочется кричать на себя, потому что, _черт, сопливый идиот, возьми себя в руки_. - спасибо, что стал другом каждого из нас.

 _"спасибо, что стал моим другом"_ остаётся невысказанным, повисает в воздухе неопределенной переменной, слабостью одного из самых сильных людей. наруто выглядит слишком смущённо, неловко, но гордо, и его улыбка - лучшая награда, которую гаара мог только пожелать за свою глупую маленькую речь. 

\- нет проблем, - заявляет наруто таким тоном, будто каждый день спасает мир и делает из врагов друзей после помощи незнакомой старушке или спускания котенка с дерева. - друзья всегда помогают друг другу, помнишь? 

в словах наруто нет снисходительности, только крохотный интерес, мол, _ты и вправду помнишь, да?_ гаара кивает и отводит взгляд. 

на наруто смотреть невозможно. слишком яркий, слишком шумный, слишком... притягательный, думает гаара и мысленно сжимается. ( _осколки смеются голосом шукаку, ехидные, саркастичные. гаара профессионально игнорирует поднимающуюся из-под ребер тяжесть и снова смотрит на друга_ ).

солнце и ветер делают из лохматых волос наруто вечно движущуюся корону из жидкого золота, завораживающую, прекрасную. гаара пялится, как какой-то влюбленный подросток, пытаясь понять, что за дерьмо вообще происходит и почему он так себя чувствует. так- так- о _господи_ , у него определенно не было слов, чтобы описать это странное чувство! что-то, переполняющие его грудь, ломающее ребра и сворачивающее сердце в тугой комок, боже, _боже_ , это было-

\- пойдем ли мы за раменом? - внезапно спрашивает узумаки, вырывая гаару из мыслей. казекаге спотыкается на секунду, сердито впериваясь взглядом во взбаламошенную блондинку, игнорирующую предписания врача. гаара просто обязан сохранить наруто в целости и сохранности, это была миссия его жизни! ...с недавних пор, да. - и не смотри на меня так, сакура меня любит и будет бить не сильно. так мы идём за раменом?

гаара просто пожимает плечами, собираясь в конце свалить всю вину на надоедливого джинчурики. он умывает руки, честно. если бы он знал об угрозе разъяренной целительницы-фурии заранее, он бы никогда не согласился на дружбу. ни-ког-да. 

\- ...и, знаешь, она была очень страшная, с этими ее развивающимися за спиной волосами, и ядовитой улыбкой, но я просто посмотрел на нее и сказал... - наруто бормочет что-то под нос, скорее для себя, чем для гаары, но гаара на самом деле не возражает. голос у узумаки успокаивающий, выразительный. гаара мысленно представляет, как наруто будет читать стихи, и довольно жмурится, почти мурлычет.

все верно, жизнь идёт; небо голубое, трава зелёная, наруто любит рамен, гаара не монстр. все хорошо.

//ХхХх.0+1+0.хХхХ//

а потом... это случается. гаара действительно не понимает, в какой момент он начал задумываться о потрескавшихся губах наруто, в какой момент восхищение другом переросло в странное мягкое чувство в груди, с каких пор смех узумаки заставлял сердце гаары биться сильнее и чаще. осколочный голос шукаку шепчет злобно _"неверно-неправильно-ненормально"_ , и гаара просто ненавидит себя за это. слишком, слишком.

это действительно сложно для осознания, потому что гаара привык решительно игнорировать свои чувства. вот только наруто сложно игнорировать. и гаара просто понимает, что он чертовски влип.

когда он прибывает в коноху на фестиваль победы в четвертой войне, наруто в своем красно-желтом огненном кимоно похож на ангела, спустившегося с небес. на секунду у гаары просто перехватывает дыхание, потому что закатные всполохи превращают золотые волосы наруто в алый, аккуратно ложатся на щеки и высвечивают мягкие синие глаза. это выглядит настолько прекрасно, что гаара готов наслаждаться этим вечность.

толпа шумит.

ночь тихо ступает по оживлённым улицам деревни, затеняя тупики и переулки, луна, когда-то пугающе-красная, выглядит белой и бледной, болезненной. гаара мысленно фыркает на такое сравнение. по углам зажигаются бумажные фонарики, лавочники зазывают посетителей купить свой товар.

наруто медленно бредёт между людьми, улыбаясь каждому проходящему, пожимает руки всем, кто говорит "спасибо" и выглядит таким довольным, что гаара хочет сбежать, сбежать, спрятаться от волны странных чувств, нарастающих изнутри. наруто смотрит так, будто знает мысли гаары наизусть, будто внезапно освоил технику яманаки и сумел забраться гааре в голову (как забрался в сердце). воображаемый шукаку насмешливо улюлюкает.

гааре вдруг становится нечем дышать, толпа давит со всех сторон, а приступ внезапной клаустрофобии выбивает почву из под ног. гаара пытается сделать вдох. выдох. _вдох. выдох._

наруто рядом выглядит встревоженно, сводит белесые брови вместе и прикусывает губу. гаара неловко улыбается и хрипит, пытаясь пройти сквозь толпу к пустым улицам. слишком шумно, слишком ярко, слишком мелькающе и живо; гаара не может сосредоточится на чем-то одном и от этого его тошнит. в итоге он сбегает.

...

наруто находит его на вершине горы хокаге, сидящем на голове йондайме. в руке у узумаки несколько палочек данго и печенье в виде кактуса, от которого гааре хочется смеяться. почему наруто делает это? чем гаара заслужил такого друга? он не знает, не знает, _не знает-_

\- я принес тебе немного, - прерывает его наруто, падая рядом, не беспокоясь о запачканном кимоно. - после того, как ты внезапно исчез, я начал волноваться. что-то случилось?

наруто, вероятно, смотрит на него, но у гаары просто не хватает смелости повернуть голову. вместо этого он смотрит на звёзды. _"трус,_ \- шепчет голос в голове. - _жалкий, жалкий никчемный трус"_. гаара полностью и абсолютно согласен.

\- ничего важного, - медленно говорит гаара, раздумывая над каждым словом. - там было слишком много людей.

наруто, вероятно, больше нечего сказать, поэтому он протягивает палочку данго, вгрызается в свою и бормочет что-то вроде "почему у них нет рамена, так нечестно". гаара откусывает кусочек от сладости и улыбается крошечной слабой улыбкой.

\- знаешь, скоро будут фейрверки! я специально нашел тебя, чтобы ты их не пропустил, даттебайо, - весело щебечет наруто, выглядя, как всегда, непринужденно. гаара вскидывает голову и смотрит на друга пристально, слишком пристально для его же блага. чертов узумаки просто улыбается слишком расслаблено и слишком широко, а потом будто по секрету шепчет: - на самом деле я хотел увидеть их вместе с тобой.

гаара думает, что это очень похоже на свидание, а он слишком стар для этого дерьма, если честно, и откусывает ещё один кусок от шарика данго, чувствуя на языке липкую смесь сахара и соевого соуса. данго вкусный. гаара пытается отогнать соверешнно неподходящие моменты образов наруто и его самого в разных позах и занимающимися разными... делами. да. делами. 

заполнять отчёты на рабочем столе, например. у наруто руки были бы все в чернилах, и его почерк был бы летяще небрежным, но потом гаара бы скинул все свитки на пол и узумаки, сияющий своей нежностью, оказался бы распростертым на столе- 

гаара обрывает себя, чувствуя, как горят щеки и пах. _о мудрец_ , за что ему это, чем он провинился перед богом? наруто, кажется, ничего не замечает, или, может быть, просто делает вид, но гаара чертовски благодарен, что ему не придется объяснять свое невовремя пришедшее смущение или незаметную (слава богу) под кимоно эрекцию.

наруто улыбается, тянется вперёд, когда кто-то из детей радостно кричит внизу, хватает гаару за руку. гаара замирает, у него перехватывает дыхание, песок, кажется, застывает так намертво, что гааре кажется, будто он превратился в камень. узумаки лениво перебирает пальцами и смотрит на пока ещё пустое небо. лицо у него предельно серьезное, но максимально нежное, и гаара честно не знает, что с этим делать.

\- знаешь... - тянет наруто неуверенно. - знаешь, ты всегда был таким удивительным. ярким, - гаара не дышит, мир вокруг, кажется, тоже застыл, а узумаки неспеша продолжает: - и я- я просто _восхищался_ тобой, понимаешь? ты, ты тот, кого _ненавидели_ годами, и окей, я понимаю почему, ладно? а потом ты изменился, и черт возьми, ты просто нашел в себе силы и изменился! - на лице наруто что-то болезненное, хрупкое, гааре почему-то нездорово кажется, что его сейчас ругают. - ты прошел сквозь годы унижений и ужаса, но как у тебя получается так чисто... _любить_? о мудрец, гаара, я просто- я просто- я просто не знаю что черт возьми сказать о тебе!

гаара дышит. вдох через нос, выдох через рот, иначе из его горла вырвется тихий всхлип. данго застыло в дрожащих руках.

\- я— гаара, знаешь, - наруто опять запинается и отводит глаза. - ты каждый раз такой яркий, что мне больно смотреть. как ты можешь так улыбаться? как у тебя получается это делать? каждый раз, каждый раз я смотрю на тебя, я думаю _"господи, он так прекрасен, я влюблен в него по уши"-_ ...ах, ну вот, я сказал это вслух. теперь можешь смеяться.

наруто криво и неестественно улыбается, уголок его рта тянется вниз, а гаара просто застывший и промерзший насквозь, понятия не имеющий, что сказать. поэтому он молчит и думает. что-то внутри говорит, что это правильно, так надо, бери и не отпускай, потому что, _эй, идиот, разве ты не знал? ты был влюблен в него ещё с первой встречи._

другая часть - голос - гремит отрицательно, шепчет-шепчет-шепчет " _предательство", "такие монстры, как ты, ничего не заслуживают"_. гаара жмурится и качает головой, а затем широко распахивает глаза на звук шелестящий одежды.

наруто уходит. уходит, почему он уходит? он всегда это делает, каждый раз оставляет одного, даже если был рядом в нужный момент.

\- ... стой, - тихо говорит гаара и хватает наруто за рукав одежды. узумаки оборачивается, выглядя бледно, его нижняя губа дрожит. гаара кусает свою до крови и дёргает руку вниз. - сядь, пожалуйста.

наруто подчиняется, трясущийся, испуганный, несчастный. гааре это не нравится. он хмурится.

наруто вздрагивает и отворачивается, но гаара снова тянет его за рукав и обворвчивает свои длинные пальцы вокруг тонкого запястья. 

\- я... не очень хорош в "чувствах", - признается гаара, - и я не уверен, что значит любовь, - наруто дёргается и пытается вырваться, он, очевидно, не хочет даже думать об отказе, но гаара впивается ногтями в кожу и поднимает раскрытую ладонь в знаке "стоп". узумаки замирает, как олень в свете фар. - но если бы я мог описать свои чувства к тебе, то это, вероятно, было бы именно этим словом. я- я не знаю. _мне жаль_.

данго лежит забытым на траве, когда лицо наруто озаряется пониманием и радостным светом, и гаара— гаара просто _задыхается_ , ему кажется, что звёзды поселились у наруто в глазах, такие яркие, такие- такие удивительно-прекрасные. узумаки вспыхивает улыбкой, а затем смеётся, как ненормальный, гаара же чувствует хрупкость, грань, через которую он медленно падает. 

...если он упадет, наруто сможет его поймать?

наруто продолжает бешено улыбаться, хватая своими большими мозолистыми ладонями маленькие аккуратные руки гаары, покрытые песочным доспехом, поэтому все, что может чувствоваться - шероховатый край песка. однако все, что гаара видит на данный момент - искры, искры и звёзды, разные цвета, прыгающие по лохматым золотым волосам, брызги света, оседающие на раскрасневшихся щеках. и все, что гаара слышит на данный момент - грохот фейрверка, оглушительный, пугающий, а ещё звонкий смех и нежное: _"можно мне?"_

гаара кивает и пытается дышать, но воздух будто застыл в лёгких, и разве так должна ощущаться любовь, так должно чувствоваться безграничное счастье? гаара не знает, но что-то внутри него пузырится радостно, безудержно, живо, что-то внутри хочет, чтобы это момент длился вечно, все о золотых волосах, любящем изгибе губ, об искрах в ярко-голубых глазах и остывающем свете на "лисьих усах". песочная защита _падает_.

только когда чужие потрескавшиеся губы оказываются на его губах, только когда чужие руки сжимают его чуть крепче, а сердце начинает колотиться в безумном ритме, только тогда гаара понимает, как дышать. _(дышать чужим воздухом, дышать чужим дыханием, это так странно, странно-интимно)._ губы узумаки чувствуются немного влажными, с привкусом данго и сакэ, поцелуй неловкий и неуклюжий. _на самом деле,_ отдаленно думает гаара, теряя свой последний контроль, _мы, кажется, даже стукнулись зубами пару раз._

когда наруто отрывается, он выглядит абсолютно восхитительно - раскрасневшихся, тяжело дышащий, с опухшими губами и лихорадочным блестящими глазами. наверное, гаара и сам выглядит не лучше, но не обращает на это внимания, пытаясь проглотить как можно больше воздуха, словно пробежал марафон.

\- это... - выдыхает наруто, крепче сжимая тонкие запястья гаары. без песка они ещё более бледные, слабые, прикосновения наруто оставляют на них фантомный ожог, и места, где он касается гаары, воображаемо горят. гаара дрожит то ли от холода, то ли от возбуждения. - это был чертовски _потрясно!_

гаара улыбается краешком рта, пытаясь отпечатать на обратной стороне глаз образ такого узумаки, и заговорщески сообщает:

\- знаешь, я не против повторять это _каждый день_.

**Author's Note:**

> мы такие тщеславные, что нарисовали скетч-фанарт к нашему фф  
> это действительно выглядит убого, потому что у нас нет темно-серого для фона и мы ужасны в набросках
> 
> https://twitter.com/ranbow_tosha/status/1226926898137174017?s=19
> 
> а ещё мы не в курсе как вставлять ссылки и форматировать текст что мы вообще здесь делаем---


End file.
